Teaching Love
by Lunavista
Summary: Edward,aka 'The King', of Forks High School is the most popular guy. But when his grades starts to fall, his teacher pairs him up with shy,smart Bella.Edward learns things he never knew,but has he learned how to love?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Here is the beginning of my new story. For those who are reading my other stories, don't worry I won't forget them. So R&R.**_

**Prologue**

"So, I said seductively, "Are you free tomorrow night?

Tanya just giggled.

I rolled my eyes internally. I always got that response from her and I was pretty sure it would never stop.

But I knew I couldn't blame her. What with my tousled bronze hair and my seductive emerald green eyes, I was pretty hard to resist.

That's why I was 'the king' of Forks high school.

When I first came here, which was three years ago, I was the new kid. But I still got every ones attention when I walked the halls and corridors.

I was the one everyone looked up to. The jock, the popular, thehottie. I was titled as one of those three. And I enjoyed every minute of it.

I focused my attention back at Tanya, knowing she was going to say yes.

Aah, Tanya. Even the sound of her name was gorgeous. She was the prettiest girl here, and she knew it. It was pretty obvious that the two most popular people in school would be an item.

Tanya was beautiful, with her long, silky blond hair that reached till her shoulders.

She had ice blue eyes and a figure of a model. And it didn't help with the kind of clothes she wore to school. What with shorts that showed her long, perfect legs and tight fitting clothes that hugged her body, she was also pretty irresistible.

So as I leaned against the lockers, Tanya said the magic words I knew she always said.

"Yes".

I did a quick little victory dance for getting the girl in my head. Again.

"Great so I'll pick you up tomorrow night," I said.

Another giggle. "Sure."

"Ok then. See you around."

It was pretty much the same routine every Friday. I would ask her out and she would say yes.

I almost couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, knowing what we would do. We were always in the backseat of my Volvo, making out.

But hey, I wasn't complaining.

On the contrary, I felt like the luckiest and happiest guy in the world. What with an awesome girlfriend, great friends, and the whole school looking up to me, I was truly The King of this school.

_**A/N: So please tell me what you think and if I should I continue.**_

_**Please and Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is the first chapter (the last one was the prologue) so please tell me what you think and whether I should continue.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

"Oh Edward", Tanya murmured through our kisses.

It was Saturday night, the day I always took Tanya out and ended up kissing in my car.

I pressed my lips against hers and opened her mouth with my tongue, exploring inside. She tasted sweet, like strawberries.

I loved it. I loved her. Every part of her. Her hair, her body pressed against me, and her lips against mine.

We continued kissing when, all too soon later, Tanya reluctantly pulled away, grinning ruefully.

"I should be getting home soon," she said.

"Not too soon, "I replied softly, pressing my lips against her collarbone. She sighed in delight but still pulled away. "I really need to go," she said.

With a frustrating groan I turned on the car and drove her to her house. With one last kiss, she left me in the car and ran towards her home.

_What an evening._

**Monday**

I parked my silver Volvo in the parking lot at school. I eagerly got out to meet Tanya, who I saw was waiting for me as usual near her car.

"Hey," I said, greeting her and taking her hand.

"Hey," she replied happily. We walked through the school doors and hurried to our class as the final bell rang.

We had every single class together. It's amazing what I could do to the school counselor.

We went to take our usual sets in Biology when stopped us. "I'm separating you, "he said.

Tanya and I looked at him in outrage. He knew we always sat together.

Tanya pouted at him, giving him her unresistable one. shifted slightly but still persisted.

"You too are no longer sitting together," he said."Your grades are dropping dramatically, especially yours Edward," he said addressing me.

I knew they were but I didn't care. I knew I was going to get a football scholarship, seeing as how I was the captain and star player.

"So Edward, you'll be sitting with and Tanya will be sitting with ," he said finally.

With one final look of outrage at him, I went to sit next to my new partner and Tanya hers.

I wasn't really paying attention to my partner when I suddenly heard a small voice next to me saying,"Hi my name is Bella".

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning feeling extremely looking forward to school. But that wasn't out of the ordinary for me, since I liked school.

I was what you liked to call a nerd/geek. But no one ever called me that.

Why? Because I was simply not acknowledged. I don't even think anyone in school knew I was there. Except some of my friends of course.

As much as I disliked most of the students, I had four great friends.

Alice and Emmet Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

They were all paired off too. Alice with Jasper and Emmet with Rosalie.

Sometimes it would kind of make me feel left out, but I just shrugged it off.

I got out of bed to take my usual morning shower and let the warm water soothe me. I used my usual freesia scented shampoo on my hair and rinsed.

I got out of the shower and wore black jeans and my usual grey hoodie. I skipped downstairs for breakfast and almost tripped on the last step. I was always such a klutz.

My dad, Chief Charlie Swan, noticed and grinned.

"Take it easy Bells; you know you'll trip if you keep rushing, "he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pop tart from the toaster, knowing I was going to be late if I didn't leave now.

"See ya later Dad," I yelled at him, as I rushed through the door.

I climbed into my rusty truck and turned on the ignition. I jumped in fright (agai) when I heard the deafening roar of the truck.

"Stupid truck," I muttered.

I drove to school going at fifty kilometers. That was as far as my truck would go and I didn't want to push it.

I parked near Alice's noticeable car and got out to meet her before the bell rung. I saw all of them standing together, leaning against Rosalie's red convertible.

"Hey guys," I said, waving at them. They all greeted me in return.

"So how's my little klutz this morning? Did you trip this morning?" asked Emmet teasingly.

Everyone laughed as I blushed. The morning bell rang and we all departed, saying goodbye.

_Saved by the bell_

I had no lessons with any of my friends except Emmet in P.E., which was a relief. He always teamed up with me, even though I wasn't very athletic. Emmet was big and a god athlete. He looked like a frightening walrus on the outside but he was actually a softie.

I ran to Biology class and sat down on my usual seat. As usual, I was one of the early people to arrive. I waited for about five minutes when the final bell rang and entered.

Not too long after he entered, the two people I despised the most came in. Tanya and Edward.

God how I hated them. They were just a bunch of superficial people who were named the 'The King and Queen'.

I noticed talking to them sternly and Tanya pouting at him.

_Ha! Whatever he's telling them, serve them right._

Edward and Tanya were on their way to their seat when they separated and Edward sat next to me.

I groaned as I realized that _he _was my new lab partner. Why oh why was I being punished?

But I wanted to act friendly. So, with Edwards back turned, I said, "Hi my names Bella".

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: So there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**With all the homework I'm getting and other stories I'm writing, I won't be able to update that often but I will. For sure once a week.**_

_**But If I get**_ _**like about 10 reviews, I might be able to change my mind.**_

_***grins evilly***_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only SM does.**_

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

I turned around, wanting to know who had talked to me.

My gaze fell upon a girl. She was pale with long brown hair that reached till about half her back. She also had the warmest chocolate brown eyes ever.

_How strange. Anyways, Tanya's eyes are better._

"Hello," I said in fake politeness. "Are you a new student here?"

I saw her face flush a deep crimson.

"No," she said in her quiet voice that infuriated me."I've been going to this school a year before you joined."

My mind went blank for a second but I quickly recovered. "How nice," I said again in fake politeness. I smiled that favorite crooked smile that girls seemed to adore.

Bella (I think that was what she told me) took no notice and turned around the second I had spoken again.

_Whatever _

Rolling eyes, I turned away from her and continued looking at Tanya.

I sighed. I wish I was the one sitting next to her. Holding her hand, laughing with her…..

"Mr. Masen, kindly shift your attention to me," said , interrupting my thoughts.

With a sigh, I turned around and faced the teacher, not even bothering to pay attention to the lecture. I just kept thinking about Tanya.

Thirty minutes past in a blur and before I knew it, it was over.

I quickly picked up my books and got up to meet Tanya before I heard call,", , a word".

With a groan, I changed directions and headed towards him. I could see Bella going towards him too, with a confused expression.

"Yes ?" I said through gritted teeth. He wasn't my very favorite person at the moment.

"Edward, as you know, your grades are falling, "he said, beginning his speech.

I just rolled my eyes. I had heard this speech before. I didn't pay attention to anything he said. That wasn't until I heard him.

"Wha-what did you say?" I spluttered at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "I said, Mr. Masen, that from now on you will be taking tutoring lessons with here."

BPOV

_"I said, Mr. Masen, that from now on you will be taking tutoring lessons with here."_

I stared blankly at him. This was some kind of joke right? There was no way in a million years that _I'd_ tutor Edward.

I mean, _look _at him. He's a hopeless case. Plus, I hated him.

"Excuse me ," I said timidly. "But what makes you think that I'd tutor him?"

just glared at me. "Bella, you are one of the smartest people in school. Edward, over here is…uh…. the opposite. He needs your tutoring."

I saw Edwards eyes flash in annoyance but I ignored it. I had to get out of this situation.

" please," I pleaded. "Please don't make me do this. I'll do whatever you want but please don't."

"And what's wrong with tutoring me, "said Edwards annoying voice.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I turned to him.

"The problem is that I don't want to spend my time with people like you, trying to get through your thick skull, "I said heatedly.

Edward glowered at me angrily and was about to answer back when interrupted.

"Now Bella and Edward, I want you both working together here. I don't want any fights or," he raised his voice when I was about to interrupt," any complaints."

"Now I expect you to start the tutoring, let's say, tomorrow after school, or whenever time suits you, which does not mean ever ," he said sternly.

"Now off you go," he said.

Edward and I stomped out of the class, steam bursting through our ears. I have never been so mad in my life.

"Thanks a lot," I spat at him.

"For what?" he snapped back.

"If it weren't for you slacking off and keeping your grades up, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well if you _did _slack off and not be the geekiest kid in school, you wouldn't be stuck in this situation," he shot back angrily.

By then I was fuming. How dare he say that to me?!

"What, and be brainless a like you. I can't see how Tanya fell for that," I said sneering.

I could see that I touched a nervy spot and before he had time to react he yelled, "Well if you were half as pretty as every other girl, which you're not, you might be able to have a boyfriend that actually likes you instead of being the reject you all ready are!"

That silenced me. I can't believe he said that. I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Before the waterworks could show I quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom. I didn't even stop when Edward cried, "Wait".

All I knew was…was that he was right.

I was a reject. Always have been. Always will be.

_**A/N: I hope you guys aren't mad I made them really hate each other. Anyways since I've been getting great reviews, I decided to update early. Hope you like it!**_

_**But that doesn't mean I'll update all the time. But I might be persuaded.**_

_**If I get more reviews……….**_

_***cackling laugh***_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: hasn't changed.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I wiped the tears on my face, leaning against a bathroom cubicle. I took a deep steady breath, trying to calm myself.

His words still stuck to me like glue. Did he really think that?

I mean he barely knows me. We've only just met. Was I that ugly?

_Forget about him, stay strong and keep your dignity Bella,_ I said to myself.

Yeah, what does he know? He is the brainless playboy. If I were to be criticized, I would get insulted from someone else, not him of all people.

Feeling much better, I got out of the cubicle. God, I could see my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was a shriveled mess. With a sigh I washed my face and fixed my hair.

When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the cafeteria. I could see that lunch was almost over and I quickly headed over to the usual table with my friends.

Alice was really high for some reason and when I got to the table I overheard her saying the words, "Bella," and "Birthday".

I mentally groaned. Knowing Alice, she was probably going to make a big deal out of my birthday party.

Last year, she rented a disco club and had a huge party thrown there. And she invited all these people I hardly knew. Talk about embarrassing.

"Alice," I said when I reached the table, "Please do not throw another huge party that costs a lot." Alice just rolled her eyes and but stopped talking. She probably didn't want to ruin the surprise in front of me.

I sighed as I heard the bell signaling us for the last period. I got up and went to class, thankful that the discussion was over.

I hurried off with Emmet to go to get P.E.

God how I despised P.E. I was a magnet for accidents and I always end up hurting myself and others, in a weird way. I prayed that this lesson had nothing to do with bats, rackets or balls.

With a sigh, I got out of the lockers dressed in my P.E. uniform and headed over to Emmet.

"Try not to hurt yourself Bella," he said teasingly. I hoped I didn't hurt myself either.

"Ok, line up class. Today we'll be doing track. So everyone starts giving me 4 laps," said the coach.

I was relieved. The worst thing that could happen now was that I could trip over my feet. That was an easy price to pay.

So the whole class started running around at a steady pace. I was one of the people who were last, but I didn't mind. I could see that Emmet was way up in front, laughing with exhilaration.

I let my mind wander off while I jogged. I wonder what Edward was doing.

I stopped mid-pace. Why was I thinking about Edward Mason? I hated him to the core.

I shook my head and continued jogging. I didn't notice that Tanya, Edwards girlfriend, caught up with me.

"Hi, your Bella right," she asked.

I looked up, startled to see her there. I didn't even realize it. "Uh... Yeah," I stuttered.

_Way to act smooth Bella_

We continued jogging silently when Tanya suddenly said," You're the one giving Edward tutoring lessons right?" I nodded silently at her. Edward was not the topic I wanted to discuss.

Tanya seemed a lot nicer in person. True, she wasn't what I expected her to be. That was until I heard her say, "Stay away".

"Excuse me," I asked. I saw her eyes flash angrily.

"I said, stay away," she said menacingly. I just stared her clueless. I waited for her to elaborate a bit more.

"From Edward," she added. Comprehension hit me. She thought I liked Edward. The thought seemed so ridiculous I laughed at loud.

"Is there a problem," she asked, arching her perfect eyebrows.

I shook my head at her. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I would never dream of liking Edward in a million years," I said.

I could see her expression lighten up immediately. "Ok then," she said smiling.

Then she ran ahead of me while I was left to myself and my thoughts.

* * *

I got out of the locker room, refreshed after the jog. I walked through the hallway heading to the parking lot. The school felt strangely empty.

_Where was everyone?_

My question was answered because when I reached the parking lot, I could see a group of people gathering around Alice.

I wondered why until I heard Alice say something that made me freeze.

"Here are the invitations to my best friend Bella's Birthday Party".

* * *

_**A/N: So this is the fourth chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. School has been hectic and I got really sick. So I want to thank all the amazing people who reviewed and those anonymous readers. Thanks a lot for your support. So please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only SM.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I stood there in shock until I finally registered what was happening. I was really fuming then.

I couldn't believe Alice was that extreme. I stormed over to her, steam pouring from my ears.

"A word Alice," I said through gritted teeth.

"OK, just a sec.," she said back. She turned her attention back to the crowd and said through her microphone," Everyone, this party will be huge so don't forget to come!"

"Oh and one more thing, "she said."NO GIFT FOR BELLA, NO PARTY", she said strictly.

She got off the podium and went with me to her car. As soon as we were inside, I started ranting.

"How can you do this to me? You know I hate parties and surprises. Last time, I let it slide. But this time you're not getting off so easily," I said furiously.

"Chillax Bella, you don't have to worry about a thing. It's all been taken care of. And besides, what did you think you'd do for your birthday this year? Stay home and read a book? She said, arching her perfect eyebrows.

Alice knew me too well to know exactly what I'd do. I gave a huge sigh, indicating that I wasn't mad anymore. Alice squealed with delight and started talking about our outfits.

She started her car and I put on some music. I blocked her voice from my thoughts as I let the music relax me. But, the thing with Alice, you can never stay unfocused without her saying something alarming.

"Wait, what did you say," I said sharply. She tugged on her lower lip anxiously. "I said…uh…that I invited…" her voice trailed off at the last bit.

"Who Alice, who did you say you invited, "I asked again.

"Edward and his gang…." She said in a murmur, hoping that I hadn't heard her. But I did.

I just sat there, shell-shocked that Alice would do this. "Bella, Bella! Snap out of it. Bella!" she cried.

".Edward.", I said, my teeth clenching.

"And his gang," she piped. I just shook my head in disbelief. I start grumbling miserably as she drove over to her house.

I knew arguing with Alice was no use. She would usually use her irresistible pouty face. A face _I _couldn't even resist.

She parked her Porsche next to Emmet's BMW. We got out of the car and headed towards the house.

I saw Alice trying to have a composed face, but I saw she was almost near to cracking whatever she was hiding.

I took no heed to it since Alice was always doing that.

It wasn't till we went in and turned on the house lights when I really saw the surprise.

The whole house was decorated with Halloween decorations. The jack-o-lanterns were set up at every corner and large banner shaped candies were hanging from the ceiling.

There were also fake bats hanging from strings automatically swooped over our heads. All in all, it was … a really great surprise.

I saw Alice wait anxiously. "So..," she said. "Do you like it?" she asked tentatively.

I was at loss of words to express my gratitude to her so I just gave her a huge hug.

She squealed with excitement. "You're going to love this party Bella. The theme I was going for was sort of a mix between Halloween with masked ball. So everyone will be wearing costumes and masks so that they wouldn't know who each other was. Great idea huh?" she said jumping up and down.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah it is," I said sincerely.

"And I've already got the perfect outfit, but I don't want to tell you yet. It's a surprise, "she said wickedly.

I started to laugh when I soon realized something." But what about your parents? Think they'll mind? "I asked. But no sooner were the words on my mouth Alice started shaking her head.

"I'm way ahead of you. My parents will be out of town and they agreed as long as we clean up the next day. Plus, there's plenty of space to dance around."

It was true. Her dad, Ian Cullen, was a CEO at a major business company so he was filthy rich. Plus her mom was a clothes designer so she was well equipped too.

That's why Alice's and Emmet's house was enormous. They had three floors in the entire mansion, equipped with a swimming pool, a cinema and their very own tennis court.

"Let's call Rose and discuss what we want for our menu. Your guests will have to have the best of course. And we have to manage the security, make sure everyone got the gifts……" she trailed off.

I just marveled at how good a friend Alice was to me. "Don't worry Alice," I said reassuringly. "We'll get things sorted out by tomorrow's party."

I was interrupted when the doorbell rang. We opened the door and saw that Rosalie had come.

She came in and sat down on the couch. "So, how do you like it," she asked.

"It's perfect," I said. I hugged her too, knowing she helped Alice with this.

I wasn't till I pulled back from the hug that I noticed the time on my watch. I gasped loudly and hurried over to Alice.

"I completely forgot I have work today. I need to get to the sports store ASAP Alice. Or I'll be late", I said panicking.

"Sure sure," said Alice easily.

"Rosalie, could you just get started on the menus by the time I get beck. _Without Bella," _she emphasized.

I just rolled my eyes and shoved her out the door.

_Great more surprises_

_

* * *

  
_

I opened the door and entered the house. I was exhausted from today. It was a busy day at the Newton's sport store and I felt I was about to pass out.

I climbed upstairs and headed to my bedroom. I set the alarm for 6, wanting to wake up to cook dinner for my dad.

I drifted off to a comfortable sleep, thinking about tomorrow's party.

It felt like I had slept a few minutes when I heard the sound of the alarm go off. I grumbled and tried to hit the snooze button. Instead, I hit my hand hard against the table edge.

"Shit,"I exclaimed. I got up from bed, my hand still throbbing with pain.

I groaned internally. Can't I get through one day without getting hurt?

I went downstairs to get ice for my throbbing hand and to get started with dinner.

I decided with pasta, since it was the easiest thing to make. Charlie came in at the exact time I finished dinner.

"Hey Bells, "he said greeting me.

"Hey Dad," I said.

Charlie hung his gun on the hook and sat down on the chair looking famished. I set the plate in front of him and he immediately started eating. As soon as were both done, I cleared the dishes and started washing them.

"That was good Bells," my dad said, rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks," I said. I told him I was heading up to go to bed, seeing as how exhausted I was.

He nodded and wished me a good night. I climbed up the stairs and I changed into my flannel nightgown. I curled up into a small ball and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I stretched my arms up and popped my joints.

It wasn't till I got up from bed that I remembered excitingly. Today was my birthday!

I got up full of energy and happy, for once, there was going to be a party. I needed this.

I took a long bath, making sure I used my strawberry scented shampoo and dried myself off. I quickly got dressed into a plain t-shirt and jeans. I was going to change into my costume at Alice's house.

I ran downstairs, thankfully not tripping, and started making breakfast. BY the time Charlie was up I had already finished.

"Happy Birthday Bella," said Charlie.

"Thanks", I said beaming. "I'll be gone the whole day since Alice is throwing a party OK?"

He chuckled. "Yeah OK."

"See ya later dad, "I yelled as I rushed towards my truck. I drove to Alice's, for once trying to go above the speed limit.

I parked in front of her house and opened the door to the house. I saw the caterers were busy in the kitchen and the DJ was setting up the machine at the corner.

"Bella, were have you been? Do you realize we only have three hours until the party?"she shrieked.

Not giving me a chance to answer she rushed me upstairs into her room. "Now, are you ready to see your costume?"

I nodded, half excited and half scared.

She went into her walk in closet. I waited anxiously for her to come out. It took her 5 whole minutes when she emerged with the dress in her arms, covered with plastic.

"OK, Bella. Here it is…"

* * *

_**A/N: I know you all hate me. It's been soooooo long since I last updated. I am extremely sorry. I was kind of busy with school and then my grandma died. R.I.P. **_

_**But I hope you're happy with this chapter since I made it extra long.**_

_**I already started on the next chapter so I will be updating soon. No more long waits.**_

_**So R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Alice unraveled it from the plastic and displayed it for me.

The dress was breathtaking. The theme was roman Greek style. It reached till the knees in front but at the back you could see a cape flowing longer. It was pearl white and was accessorized with gold feathers in the middle, right below a criss cross section which, in turn, was gold.

I stroked the white silk admiringly. It was beautiful. Fit for a goddess.

A Venus goddess of Beauty, Alice said.

"Meaning you", said Alice.

"Now then,' she said, breaking the moment."First I need you take a shower. Then get dressed and then we'll start with hair and makeup. Now get a move one."

I went in to her bathroom, which was enormous and sophisticated, and started stripping my clothes off.

I hopped in the shower and turned on the water. I saw that Alice had put so many different kinds of shampoos and conditioners so I tried them all at once.

I emerged from the shower, refreshed and cooled, and put on a robe. I got out of the bathroom and was immediately led to Alice's dresser.

It took her 45 minutes to be done with me. But it was worth it.

She had used a bronze blush to emphasize my cheekbones and my lips were the color of chocolate brown, outlined with gold. She didn't do anything with my eyes, but that was probably because I was going to wear a mask. She had curled my hair and it was falling freely in my face. As a final touch, she stuck a white flower to my hair.

Once she was satisfied, she said, "I am genius. Now into the closet you go and get changed."

And with that, she pushed me into her closet to get dressed. I slipped it on and felt the silk move across my body. I took a peek in the mirror and a rush of pleasure went through me.

The dress emphasized all the right curves and the makeup was stunning. For once I felt beautiful.

_We'll see who's the reject now Mason_

I went out the closet only for Alice to squeal with delight when she saw me. "You look breathtaking Bella," she said.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Now wait for a second so I can get dressed," she said.

She rushed into her closet. I realized that I didn't even know what she was going as.

I could hear the blabber and music coming from downstairs. People were starting to arrive.

Alice skipped out of the closet in her costume. I burst out laughing. Typical Alice.

She was wearing a Tinker Bell costume, but more stylish.

It was bright green and reached above the knees. She had a pair of wings on too.

All in all, beautiful.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." She said eagerly.

She led me downstairs and into the room where everyone was. It looked just like an overcrowding disco club.

When we came downstairs I saw all eyes were on me. I blushed and looked down.

Alice took no notice and skipped hr way to where Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were.

"Hey guys," she exclaimed. "Having a great time?"

"Hell ya," Emmett boomed. He then took me in for a bear hug that could have broken my back.

"Cant. Breathe," I said.

"Happy Birthday Bella," they all said simultaneously.

I grinned at them and soon enough they were all dancing on the dance floor.

"Want to dance," said a boy behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Mike Newton.

I didn't want to be rude so I said, "sure".

_This was going to be one hell of a night_

_

* * *

  
_

I was at the bar with Mike and a dozen other people getting drunk.

I wasn't usually the person that gets drunk, but come one. It was my birthday.

Alice was with me too, accompanied with Jasper.

"I know, "she exclaimed."Let's all play a game."

"Sure", I said back, feeling giddy. Everyone else agreed.

"We're playing truth or dare", she announced.

She set the bottle on the table and spun it around. It landed between me and this other unrecognizable guy.

"I dare you…" said Alice.

"Whoa," I said. Even if I was drunk, I still knew the game rules. "I'm supposed to dare him to do something. Not you dare us."

"My game, my rules, "said Alice smugly.

"So, I dare you to take her into a closet and kiss her for thirty seconds."

I was so mortified. I could also see the other guy fidget but we both got up and headed to a closet. There were a lot of "woofs" and whistles. He opened the closet door and we both stepped into it.

"I'm counting the seconds", said Alice from the other side of the door.

"So … uh…" he said.

"Let's just get this over with OK," I said exasperated.

We both leaned in. I could smell his breath on mine, which smelt of cinnamon.

Delicious, I thought.

When our lips met, I nearly swooned.

His lips were soft against mine, the movements synchronized perfectly with mine. He opened my mouth with his tongue. I explored every part of his mouth with my tongue tasting him.

I felt that I could kiss him forever but was interrupted by the knock on the door, signaling time was up.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and went out of the closet, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Leaving a confused but satisfied Edward Mason in the closet.

* * *

_**A/N: So hope you like the chapter! Thank you guys soo much for the reviews. **_

_**I noticed that not all of the readers are reviewing, seeing as how I get alerts every day.**_

_**So please review! Reviews are what motivate me to write more. **_

_**So R&R!**_

_**P.S. the links to Bella's and Alice's dresses are on my profile.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Doesn't change. Wish it did though…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Groan.

Ugh. I feel so horrible. What the hell happened last night?

I got up from Alice's bed, feeling dizzy and disoriented. I crashed at her place since I couldn't drive home. Too drunk.

I felt really nauseous.

God I hate hangovers.

I rolled out of bed, still dizzy, and headed to the bathroom. I washed myself off and borrowed some clothes from Alice's closet.

I put on Grey sweatpants and a hoodie and headed downstairs.

I really need an aspirin.

I walked downstairs slowly, afraid that I'd fall.

I saw that Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper had just gotten up too.

I guess everyone crashed here.

"Morning guys," I said greeting them. They all responded with grumbles. They too must have been hung-over.

"Hey Alice, where's the aspirin?" I asked. She just pointed to the one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

I got a glass of water and an aspirin and gulped it all down.

I headed over to where they were all sitting. "So guys, I asked." How was the party?"

"Rocked on," said Emmet with enthusiasm. We all laughed at his response and everyone else agreed.

Alice then looked like she just remembered something. "Ooh, Bella. Who was that guy you were kissing in the closet?"

Shit. She had to bring it up. I gave a nervous glance in Emmets always acted like my older brother and I his younger sister. I knew he'd be pissed off at the thought that someone had kissed me.

Emmet looked wild."Who was that jerk who touched you Bella? I swear I will hunt him down."

"Thanks a lot Alice," I murmured.

"Emmet, calm down. It was just a dare. Besides, they don't even know each other. They'll probably never meet again," said Rosalie reassuringly.

"Yeah Em, chill. It's not like he forced her in the closet," said Jasper. Somehow, his words calmed him down. There was just something about him….

"So Bella," Alice gushed. "How was the kiss?"

Everyone else also leaned in for the gossip.

Now, I might've been drunk, but I could never forget a kiss like that. I guess my glossy stare was an answer for everybody and they all chuckled.

I was suddenly snapped out of my reverie and brought to the present. Today was Saturday. I always cooked Charlies dinner on Saturday. He always went fishing and got back a big one.

"Well, guys. I guess I'll see you later," I said standing up.

Jasper chuckled. "Charlie fish day, huh?"

I smiled back."Yup".

I went out of the house and into the garage to get my truck. I turned on the ignition and drove over to my house.

I parked in the driveway and headed up to the porch. I grabbed my key and opened the door. The house was empty. Figures.

I went upstairs to take a long shower before I had to make dinner.

I used my usual freesia shampoo for my hair. I got out and dressed in jeans and a cardigan. As I was brushing the tangles of my hair, my mind flew back to the kiss.

I put down the brush and traced my lips. Man, I would give anything to kiss him again. I wish I knew who he was.

After finally untangling my hair, I heard the front door open.

"Bells," I heard my dad calling.

I rushed downstairs just to see Charlie with a big fish.

I also saw he had two other people with him. Billy and Jacob.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically.

Don't get me wrong. I love Billy and Jacob. They were close friends. Billy was Charlies best friend.

And Jake?

Well, he was a great friend to me, ever since we were kids. I loved him like a brother.

But he liked me more than that. And sometimes he can get a little too annoying.

"Hey Bella," Billy greeted.

"Hey Billy, Jake," I said. I grinned at them. Even though they bugged me like hell, I still loved them.

"Here dad, let me start cooking the fish," I said, already taking it off his hands.

"Sure Bells. We'll just be watching TV till your ready," he answered. They all shuffled into the living room while I was left alone.

I took out the ingredients and bowls so I could get started on the sauce. From the sounds of their stomachs I could make out, I was going to need to cook a LOT of food.

* * *

"That was real good Bells," said Billy, as I cleared the table. Jacob and Charlie also agreed.

It was one of my secret recipes for fish. And no, I'm not going to tell you either. It's called a secret.

Grinning to myself, I cleared the table then started scraping the food off the plate. The boys, apparently, had already gone into the living room to watch a match.

Guess no ones going to help me.

I heard the phone ring and was about to head for it when Charlie answered. After awhile he called out saying, "Bella, It's for you."

I took the phone from him and said, "Hello?"

"Umm, is this Bella?"

Intrigued by who it was, I answered, "Yes, this is she."

"Uh... Hi. It's Edward. Edward Mason. I'm calling about the tutoring lessons?"

* * *

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter.**_

_**I have to say, I'm sooo disappointed that only 5 people reviewed. 5?**_

_**Come on people, please review. I know for a fact that more than "5" have added me to their favorites list. **_

_**Here's the deal. If you guys can push me up to at least 50 reviews, then we'll call it even.**_

_**Pretty please?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight.**_

_**OK people few things I want to clear up:**_

_**Bella does not know that Edward was the one that kissed her. As for Edwards POV of the party, I'm not planning on writing it. Don't get disappointed yet. I will however put his POV of his reaction to her ever since the kiss. Hope this helped!**_

_**I just want to point out something I did which, thanks to **__**November Dreamer**__** , reminded me. I kept mixing up the shampoos that Bella used. I just wanted to say that the error has been corrected.**_

_**Thanks a bunch November Dreamer!**_

_**And on with the story…..**_

* * *

_"Uh... Hi. It's Edward. Edward Mason. I'm calling about the tutoring lessons?"_

I stiffened at his words. We didn't interact with each other ever since the incident. I was actually really surprised that he was going to stick to the lessons. I guess I should too. Seeing as I didn't have another choice.

"Yeah ok. When are you free?" I asked.

"How's tomorrow sound? My place?" He said.

"Sure, I replied, "Just give me your address and when to be there."

After agreeing to meet up at 3'o'clock, I hung up the phone, still slightly in daze. It wasn't till my dad called me that I snapped out of it. I shuffled into the living where the guys were watching a game.

"Who was on the phone Bells, "he asked while focusing his attention on the game. I had to phrase my answer just right so he wouldn't think it was a date or anything.

"It was actually a friend confirming a tutoring lesson I'm doing with him tomorrow," I said honestly. It was the truth. But just part of it.

But I noticed a moment too late that I said he. I could tell Charlie noticed too since he was turning thirty shades of red focused at me.

"He?" said Charlie, with suppressed anger. Jacob and Billy were apparently watching the show.

"It's just a tutoring lesson. Nothing more," I said trying to reason with him.

"Full name. Grade," Charlie said, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Edward Anthony Mason and a junior like me, "I answered promptly.

"Isn't that Dr. Carlisle boy?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah he is. Good man that Dr. Carlisle. Heck if Edward was anything like him, I'd say Bella could spend any time she wants with him," said Billy.

Jacob glared at him. "We'll **I **don't think it's a good idea….," Jacob trailed.

"Well we best be getting on our way. Thanks for dinner Bella and the company Charlie," said Billy moving towards the door with Jacob in the rear.

"It was our pleasure," I said calling after them.

After we said our goodbyes, I turned to face Charlie. Charlie didn't seem mad anymore but he had his arms crossed.

"It's just a tutoring lesson, "I repeated.

Finally Charlie gave a sigh and consented. "I trust you".

After giving him a hug and saying goodnight, I headed up to my room to sleep. I was dreading tomorrow, knowing that I would have to put up with his ego.

_Maybe I could get Charlie's pepper spray with me……_

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly anxious and excited at the same time. I can't believe I'm going to see Edwards house!

Rumor had it that it was huge, even bigger than Alice's and Emmet's house, and that was saying something.

I headed downstairs dressed in low rise jeans and a black t shirt that said," I try to watch what I eat, but I'm just not fast enough". I think it's funny.

I hurried into my truck and drove off to Edward's house. I put some Claire de Lune music on to relax my nerves. Sadly, it didn't make a difference.

Sigh.

The whole ride to his house was nerve wrecking. When I finally reached his driveway, my jaw fell ten meters below. Literally.

It wasn't the size of the house that was surprising. It was how beautiful it looked.

It was a huge bricked house, with a fire chimney at the top. All around the house were sculptures of angels.

The best part of the house was the garden. It was vast, with blossoming flowers. It even had a cute old fashioned well. The most beautiful part of the garden was that it had a lake.

A real live lake, with fish and everything.

The serene scene was breathtaking. After a few minutes of gaping at it, I headed over to the front door and rung the bell. I prayed it was Edward who answered, and not one his parents. I wouldn't want to face them just yet.

Sadly enough, my prayers weren't answered. Because, standing right in front of me, was none other than Edward's mom.

She flashed me a huge smile and said," You must be Bella. Come in."

I stepped inside the house, gazing at the antique furniture and the ever ending stairwell.

"Thank you for letting me come over Mrs. Mason," I said to her.

"Its not trouble. And please call me Esme," she said, flashing me a warm smile.

Right on cue, Edward came downstairs wearing dark jeans and a green polo shirt.

For a moment my breath hitched. He looked so breathtaking. I immediately looked down, cheeks blushing like crazy.

God I have to stop this reaction.

"Hey Bella," said Edward politely.

"HI," I answered falteringly.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids to study. Oh, and by the way Bella, would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Esme.

"Well…," I said hesitantly.

"Great. Dinner will be ready at six," said Esme enthusiastically. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

With a sigh, Edward motioned me to go upstairs. I was a little nervous of having to study in his bedroom. But I still followed him up. I could his back as we climbed up the stairs. I noted his arms were muscular. And that ass…

Stop it Bella, I said scolding myself. You hate him remember?

We went up to the second floor of the house. He led us to the hallway.

He opened the first door on the left, opening the door for me. I stepped into his room, holding my breath, bracing myself for the stink .After a moments pause, I sniffed at the room and smelt nothing stinky. If anything, it smelled air freshened. His room was nothing like I pictured it.

I imagined it to be messy, clothes strewn on the floor and leftovers of food to be placed anywhere.

His room, however, was neat and organized, where a whole section of the wall was glass, facing the lake. He was so lucky to have a view like that. Another wall was full of cases of CD's. Classical music, I noted.

Edward moved his fingers through his hair nervously. "So, uh, let's start."

He cleared a space for us on the floor and sat down. I set my bag down and sat down across him. I took my Bio books out and spread them in front of us.

"Ok. Let's start from the beginning," I said confidently.

* * *

After a few hours later, we finished about two thirds of the book.

Edward turned out to be a surprisingly good student. He listened and understood everything. Maybe there was a brain underneath his pretty face.

Even after we finished studying, we kept talking about things in general. Conversation flowed through us easily. He is so relaxing to be around. I really felt like I was having fun.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked him.

"Any kind actually. Mostly classical," he said.

I was about to ask him something else when he interrupted. "Listen," he began," I'm really sorry about our… conversation on Friday. I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry."

My chest tightened as I remembered our argument. "It's okay."

"No its not. I really hurt you and I'm really sorry," he said while reaching for my hand. When our hands touched, I could swear that I could fell sparks between us.

For a moment none of us said anything, too entranced in each others eyes. God his eyes are so beautiful, his emerald eyes looking directly at my dull brown eyes.

"Edward, Bella, dinners ready," called Esme from two stories below us.

That all it took to break the moment. We both scrambled to our feet, me heading down the stairs first, a blush starting to come.

God, what's happening to me?

_**A/N: Ta da! The seventh chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. **_

_**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I know it didn't reach to 50, but 45? Wow!**_

_**Ok, the next chapter will be Edwards POV of this chapter.**_

_**Show me how bad you want to read it by reviewing!**_


End file.
